Savageness Uncontained
by Sessha Kenshin
Summary: Kenshin's restraint is almost non-existent when it comes to Kaoru. These are some of their passionate moments as a married couple. Read the warnings & review. (Complete: last chapter posted elsewhere)
1. Chapter 1

Savageness Uncontained  
By Sessha Kenshin

Rated: M (will be lemon in the future chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

*Note: chapter 1 is inspired by the original fanfiction of Katerineious "Suspension". I highly praise her work, and though it may not be similar to hers, I can only hope that mine will be liked as well.

Warning: This story contains adult situations, a lot of 'em... So if you're under 17 or don't read these stuff, read at your own risk. This is very graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you.

Vocabulary (Hopefully it's correct, if not, feel free to suggest)**  
Dame**: saying to _stop_, or _don't__  
_**teba**: "dame teba" is like saying "I said stop.."  
**okaasan**: mom  
**otousan**: dad  
**doushita no?**: (formal) doushite meaning _why_. So it's like saying "and why is that?" or "whats the matter?"  
**matte**: _wait_  
**desho**: (like asking) ,_right_?  
**koishii**: kenshin's endearment for kaoru

**Chapter 1: Denial**

It was a hot summer afternoon, and the Kamiya dojo is at peace. Or so it seems…

Inside one of the rooms, muffled cries can be heard.

"Kenshin, mou~...dame teba..." Kaoru hissed, pushing away at Kenshin, and taking a step back. Her actions put quite ineffective as the impassioned rurouni is relentless in his attack, stepping forward to catch her, one arm snaking its way around her waist, the other catching her hand, putting it aside and trapping it from pushing him away.

"Doushita no?" eyebrows rose at her denial of him, he protested in between his assault on his wife, kissing her frantically on her neck, her ear, her cheeks…and finding her mouth as he silenced her protest.

Despite her objections, really, Kaoru was slowly weakening in her resolve. Kenshin always knew how to turn her on, and she was starting to breathe heavily, her belly starting to warm and her knees weakening. Her kimono has been disheveled, her shoulder being exposed as he kept pulling at her clothing, not really caring where he pulled as long as he could get her out of it.

Eyes drooping, Kenshin took whatever he can, now going down at her shoulder kissing and licking her skin. His hands gripped her to him harder, his hand on her back pulling her chest to him, and his other hand groping her backside to steady her as he pushed his hips on her, telling her wordlessly how he desired her.

Kaoru couldn't help herself as she started to raise one leg to his thigh so she can welcome him, and he heard him growl in satisfaction. Through dazed eyelids, she peeked at him staring at her with golden eyes, passion barely contained in his being. He licked his way to her chest, his hand pulling at her kimono so he can get access to her soft breasts.

Her obi got loosened but was still tied, and he was getting frustrated. Then Kaoru remembered her initial objection to the situation, just as when the soft cheeks of her breasts we exposed.

With weak arms, she tried to wiggle away from his tight grip, but he started suckling on her exposed mounds, licking the skin, and licking even under the hem of her kimono wanting more. "Kenshin, matte~!" she tried to push on his head with her hand, but he gripped her wrist and looked at her, warning her that with one wrong move, he'll have his way with her.

"Himura, control yourself!", she hissed back, warning her husband in return. Amber eyes narrowed at her defiance, but also restrained himself.

Then he was suddenly holding her upright, hugging her close to him, but not as passionately as before, and he stood straight. Kaoru looked at his face, puzzled. Then she felt and heard the shoji door slide open. She turned her head to see their little kid taking a peek, "Okaasan?", he murmured innocently.

"Kenji? What did otousan tell you to do before entering someone's room de gozaru ka?", Kenshin said mildly to his son, giving him a small smile. His expression that of the rurouni's mild-mannered gesture, no evidence of his passionate side, Kaoru could only stare in wonder at the transition.

Kenji's eyebrows furrowed in thought, seeming to contemplate before he remembered. He blushed upon realization, and looked up to his father guiltily. Upon seeing his father's mild expression, he knew he was in no trouble but felt bad anyway so he looked away. "To…to knock…", he murmured in a small voice, tracing invisible circles on the door not daring to look.

Kaoru looked at their interaction with mild interest, her disheveled appearance blocked from her son's view did not stop her embarrassment though. She only gripped her husband's gi to hide from view.

"Ja, would you like to help otousan cook dinner? Kenji will be a good boy, desho?", Kenshin mildly offers.

"Hai!", Kenji beams proudly. "Then wait for otousan at the kitchen de gozaru.". "Haaai~!", ecstatic, Kenji closes the door and runs to the kitchen, leaving the couple again.

Kaoru sighs, either thankful at the disturbance or for not being caught in a…difficult situation. She closed her eyes, then shyly looks up to her husband who was back to rurouni.. or so she thought. He looked down at her hungrily, amber eyes boring into her soul. She gasped, his personality change still surprises her at times. He lifts her chin with his hand gently, "I'll have you later koishii.." with a dark promise. "Yes, yes.." she says meekly, putting her hand to her chest.

With one last kiss, he lets her go to seek out more time with his son. He tightens the ties on his hakama, before leaving the room, not looking back as he might change his mind.

Kaoru was left to arrange her kimono. 'Mou…', now she was strangely tingling with unspent passion as well.

To be continued...

A/N: Please be nice & review. This might lead to a similar story as Wild Welcome Home, so most likely sessha will post this on as well. But for now, here are the first few introductory chapters (Lime for now)


	2. Chapter 2

Rated: M (will be lemon in the future chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

Warning: This story contains adult situations, a lot of 'em... So if you're under 17 or don't read these stuff, read at your own risk. This is very graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you.

Vocabulary (Hopefully it's correct, if not, feel free to suggest)  
**daijobu: **alright  
**desu: **is/was  
**yo**: (for emphasis)  
**soshite**: and  
**suman**: informal of saying " sorry", short from "sumanai"(which is informal of sumimasen)  
**wakatta**: I understand

**Chapter 2: kitchen tease**

That night, others visited them for dinner. Megumi brought Ayame & Suzume to play with Kenji, while she related letters from Sano of his travels, and that he'll visit one of these months.

Soon, their guests have left their home and now the kitchen was full of unwashed dishes. Kaoru comes in to help Kenshin with the chore, "Kenshin? Do you need help? Megumi has taken Kenji for a slumber party with Ayame and Suzume so I'm free now."

"Oro! Kenji with Ayame & Suzume? Mah, he will be smothered again tonight by the girls de gozaru yo." He hears Kaoru giggling at the thought. "I can imagine. Adorable Kenji, after all, took after his father.", Kaoru says as she leans on Kenshin's shoulder.

Kenshin looks tenderly at his wife, "Hm, Megumi likes Kenji-kun desu ne? Sessha should advice Sano that they should have a son of their own de gozaru yo."

Kaoru laughed at that, "A baby chick with a rooster hair!" Then Kaoru starts to grab some plates for washing.

"Kaoru-dono can rest awhile as sessha cleans up de gozaru yo." He smiles warmly back, gently holding her hand to stop it from doing his chores.

But Kaoru settles herself beside him anyway to assist. "Mou, daijobu desu yo..soshite, don't call me '_Kaoru-dono_'." She closes her eyes exasperated.

"Ah suman, sou de gozaru na..sessha sometimes forget." He places a hand on the back of his head.

"Mou~, and don't you _sessha_ me..", she casts him a wary look. "Hai hai~", and he continues to clean the dishes.

The smell of jasmine wafting on his senses, and the peace of his home reminds him of a promise made. "Demo Kaoru-koishii, you can leave this all to sess-, me de gozaru yo. Why don't you rest on the porch awhile? You know I don't want you to get too tired.", he gently nudges her to let go of the dishes and to let him continue his work.

"But Kenshin~..", she starts to protest, he spoils her too much sometimes. But she finds herself trapped in-between the sink and her husband hugging her from behind.

"Kaoru…", he nuzzles her neck and tightens his arms around her, "…be a good girl now."

Kaoru leans back into his embrace with a sigh, 'melting at such a simple gesture, how embarrassing...'

Kenshin felt her submission, and with the smell of Jasmine intoxicating him once more, he might be tempted to forget…this...household chore…whatever it is…

"Kaoru~, don't push sessha…let me finish, stop distracting me…de gozaru..yo", he murmurs hotly into her ear, giving her a soft peck on her cheek…her jaw line…her neck…he was starting to breathe harder now, but he must let her go.

"Kenshin…", she whimpers as he starts to loosen his hold on her, and he smirks smugly, full aware of her reactions.

"Now now, why don't you let sessha finish here, and start on your bath?", he calmly suggests.

With a frown, "mou~", she turns around to face him crossing her arms." …wakatta desu yo.", she huffed and pouted at the loss of intimacy and for being pushed away from the kitchen. Then her demeanor changed as she shyly asks, "…will I wait for you in the bath?"

Happily surprised at the offer, he lifts her chin with a finger to look into her eyes, "Hmmm..". Kaoru shyly looks to the side, too embarrassed to meet his intense gaze. "..I thought you don't want me there because you never get to…finish…washing?", he stated his voice lowering at the end, and his face hovering over hers as if to tempt her for a kiss.

Kaoru only reddens more at the implications, and her eyes drooping at the sensation, his breath puffing warmly on her lips as she gazed down at his. She couldn't find the words to say and licks her lips in anticipation.

Kenshin gave in when he saw her lips move, and pressed his lips onto hers for a kiss. He only meant for it to be chaste, but when he tried to pull away, he found himself pressing onto her soft lips again, and darted out his tongue when she gasped. He tasted her for a moment, putting a hand on the back of her head as he tasted her mouth so sweetly, he found himself pressing his body onto hers again on the sink.

"Koishii~..", he breathes as he lets her go, he puts his hand on her chin and kissed her one last time..again. "I need to finish here soon, so why don't we…separate for now, alright?"

"H-hai…", and she starts to move away when she was grabbed by the wrist.

"Don't forget, I have a promise to fulfill…", he says before releasing her.

She stood stunned, and nods before walking away shakily. She runs to prepare for her bath, as Kenshin proceeded with the cleaning of dishes.

After awhile, Kaoru has finished her bath. Her rurouni has yet to take one, as he might still be busy cleaning up and locking the dojo. Or he probably didn't join her on purpose so she can relax awhile. She proceeded to their room, and saw that everything was already set, their futon on the mat and a lone flower put on her bedding. She smiled at the romantic gesture. She picks up the flower gently, only to notice that a set of a sake bottle and a single cup was on their table. She gave it no thought for now and hurries to the kitchen to get a vase where she can put the flower.

On the way, she sees a dim light from the bathhouse and knows that Kenshin is now taking his bath as well. She waited for him patiently on the porch, just staring at the stars & pondering how lucky she is that after all that they've been through, they are now living at a time of peace. After a few minutes, she hears the bathhouse door. Knowingly, she proceeds inside their room to wait for Kenshin.

To be continued...

Author's notes: Im back! Sorry for the delay. Almost all chapters are finished but sessha keeps going back to polish the details once in awhile. Sessha seems to can't be contented enough to post, but since it's been delayed to long, here goes chapter 2…pretty short ne?^^  
(question, are lemon's really banned? *pouts* ..no harm in hoping right? If banned, continuation will be posted elsewhere (or will be censored here)

To Reviewers: Thank you for all your support! To think sessha is doing this for self-indulgence, sessha is glad others find it interesting as well^^

*J Luc Pitard: Thank you for your opinion. I agree that perhaps my writing of Japanese terms might put off some readers especially if you're expecting it to be in English. Sorry^^; I respect your opinion and I find it agreeable. But I hope you won't mind that sessha will stick to the informal writing, I do not hope to be professional in my work so I hope the readers could bear with it somehow L I do hope you'd still continue reading on eventhough my writing's this way..

And regarding this ["Doushita no?" Instead of "Why 'no'?"], ah sumimasen, sorry for the confusion^^ Actually, the "doushita no?" is a full Japanese phrase, the 'no?'-word not having any real meaning but sort of a 'hm?'. So it's like "why not, hm?" Sorry sorry, sessha really couldn't help it. Sessha watches too much subtitled anime, that's why I like to put in Japanese phrases^^

*Kaoru-ChanLove: Oro, sessha is glad you liked his writing. Rest assured it is in my writing style to add Japanese phrases here and there de gozaru yo.

*Guest(who wrote about sessha being a kinky writer;)): Sessha would have wanted to know your name, sessha is glad to know you are familiar with 'Wild Welcome Home', it has been a really old story de gozaru yo. Sessha is too lazy to continue though, Im still hoping to find a soft copy of my original story (surprised to know that readers were waiting in that other site, since no one else reviewed I thought no one reads there now..

*nemesisswan: hai hai, there's continuation for that promised night de gozaru yo. You might want to check out the 'Suspension' by Katerinious as well, it was the inspiration for this first chapter of my story^^


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: M (will be lemon in the future chapters)

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

Warning: This story contains adult situations, a lot of 'em... So if you're under 17 or don't read these stuff, read at your own risk. This is very graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Vocabulary (Hopefully it's correct, if not, feel free to suggest)  
****danna-sama: **endearment for one's husband (in Kaoru's use here)**  
****naze: **why?  
**deshou: **right?(rhetorical)  
**dame**: (like reprimand or saying _don't_)  
**oishii**: delicious  
**sou de gozaru na**: kenshin's polite way of saying "oh that's right, that it is"  
**baka**: idiot

* Note: part of the scene here is inspired from a small part of Yamaguchirou's Doujinshi "Jinchuu". (Which btw, the cover of this doujinshi was also an inspiration of Suspension by Katerineious.)

A/N: what? Just a few reviews? Hmm, will cut this chapter short for now..But wow, many are visiting Wild Welcome Home in the adultffDOTnet :) Hope this one's better.

**Chapter 3: bedding danna-sama part1**

Kenshin enters their room, aware that Kaoru was already inside. Hopefully she has already seen the flower he has picked for her. When he slid the shoji, he was mildly stunned at the scene and he was frozen in place.

Kaoru was kneeled in her futon, and she was bowing in his direction, "what do you need of this one, danna-sama?" She beckons him sweetly. Graceful, submissive…perfect. And his.

Amazed at the gesture, his fierce side roared. Amber eyes blazed in heat, but he tempered himself down. He slowly, almost warily, kneels in front of her. Gently pressing his hands on top of hers, he also bows in return, "koishii". That's all he could say for the lack of words. He knows he's unworthy of her, but he appreciates her whole acceptance of him, making him fall more deeper for her.

Upon seeing him bow, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin has yet to brush his hair from the bath. She gives a small chuckle as she raised herself from the bow. With a tender gaze and a brush of her hand on his face, he sighs as he hears her request, "may I brush your hair?" With half-lidded eyes, he nodded his consent and turns his back to her.

Kaoru bends over the table to reach for her brush, and she sees the sake bottle yet again. "Kenshin?", she asked as she started running her brush through the tangles of his hair.

"Hm?", he murmurs as he enjoyed her ministrations on his hair.

"Did you want to drink sake?"

"Ah, sessha almost forgot..sou de gozaru na, Sano gave me a bottle awhile ago." He leans back to peek at her, "…may you pour me a cup after?", he requests after as he seems to enjoy himself at the moment. "Of course.", she replies softly to her husband as she helps him relax.

After finishing her strokes on his hair, she moved to prepare serving him sake. Kenshin turned to face her as she dutifully serves him. He holds out the cup to her as she pours him some.

They were silent for awhile as they relaxed in each other's moment of peace. Kaoru would serve him a cup of sake and wait as Kenshin drinks. After a few cups that warmed his senses enough, her smell is starting to get to his senses more.

He looks at her from the corner of his eyes and offers, "…would you like a taste?"

"Eh?", she blushed at the sudden offer, knowing full well she doesn't hold sake well. She fidgets as she tried to think of a way to decline…Or if she should decline. She ponders a bit as she was also curious, her eyes darting to him shyly before fixating on the mat as she thought of an appropriate response.

But she was pulled from her thoughts as she was literally pulled to his body as well by her wrist. She gasped and expected that her impact on him would make him fall back, but his body was strong as he held her on his lap. He maneuvered her so her back was on his chest, and she was sitting on his lap, his other hand still holding onto the empty cup for serving sake.

She could smell the sake on his breath at the proximity, and she blushed as he moved his face near hers some more. "Oishii yo…", as if tempting her to have some as he brushes his own cheeks on hers, amber eyes glowing through his bangs as he intently observed her expression.

Kaoru reddens at his teasing. "O-okay...just one…", she gives in coyly.

Kenshin hides a feral smirk, and grabs onto the bottle of sake from her hand. Holding out the cup he drank from in front of her, he pours sake for her trapping her in between his arms. She held out her hand to take the cup, but he moves it away, "ah ah ah~, dame." He mildly scolds as he grins at her.

She looks to him puzzled, but understood that he meant to feed her. She grabs one hand onto his gi for support, as he slowly puts the cup onto her mouth. He watched her hungrily as her soft mouth closes on the cup for a drink as he licked his own lips in anticipation.

After swallowing the sake, her face reddens some more, spreading through her neck, and onto skin hidden from his eyes. He wanted to see how other parts of her look flushed with warmth and excitement. He felt her body relax onto his lap, the anticipation of taking her tonight is now overwhelming him. "No one will disturb us tonight, koishii…", his warm breath, mildly smelled of sake, fanned on her face. She blushed at the thought of wanting to taste him, no longer fully understanding what he just said but she just nodded.

He puts down the cup on his hand and proceeds to brush her face and smooth skin. She leans into his caress as they both start to feel the room become warmer. She sighs, slowly feeling heavy and leaning more into his arm. Her hand begins to wander inside his gi to touch his smooth chiseled chest, as Kenshin's other hand slid to her chest area over her yukata to cop a feel. He hugs her to him tighter as her body's movement became sluggish. His hands wandering to every part of her that he could reach.

No longer contented with feeling her over her cloth, he gracefully glides his hand on the hem of her collar. "Koshii~…", he murmurs hotly as he gently nuzzles her neck, licking her skin on the neck. Then his hand on the hem flips for him to see her insides, her breasts unbound but confined in her yukata. He hungrily stares down at her chest as he opened her front, all the while sucking on her neck.

Kaoru still in a daze could feel his hand on the hem as he opened it, but she was being distracted by the tongue making delicious licks on her neck. "Beautiful~…", she hears him breathe as he molests her, his hand now making its way downwards her chest for him to grope her soft flesh.

When she felt his warm hand caressing her breasts, she let out a moan then suddenly remembers herself, her hands snapping on his arm, "ah!" She whimpers with weak attempt as her back arched towards his ministrations. Her body shakes in pleasure despite her denial, and Kenshin breathes to her ear smugly, "Naze? You're mine tonight, desho?" He observes her through heavy-lidded eyes, hugging her possessively to himself. His other hand snaked its way to her thighs, gliding at her smooth skin. Slowly feeling her skin under her yukata, he slides his hand up her thighs towards her warmth.

Kaoru holds her breath as her hand gripped on his arm for support. But when she felt the hand lazily coming back down her legs once more, she moaned at him.

Kenshin took his time, his hand glided at her skin teasingly towards her center only to pull away when he feels her shaking. Then languorously he angled his palm to cop her soft folds, massaging her before a finger brushed the center of her inner folds.

"Ah! Kenshin~!", she shouts as she felt his fingers sliding in between her thighs, stroking her expertly. She felt her body warming at his touch and feeling her flesh getting wet in excitement. She held onto his arm, one that was squeezing her breasts, and her body shook in pleasure as it was too heavy to control.

Kenshin watched her intently, absorbing each reaction, her jasmine aroma intoxicatingly heavy in the air, so addicting, arousing his senses. He licked his lips in anticipation, mouth slightly opening in tune with hers when she holds back a moan in her lips.

But Kaoru's body was still trying to resist his advances. That won't do.

Kenshin picks up the sake bottle to put some on his mouth, then he brings up his hand to her chin guiding it so he can kiss her so.

Kaoru opened her mouth. "Mmff!", and was surprised to drink sake from Kenshin. She swallowed, never thinking that sake could taste so sweet. "Kenshin no baka…", she murmurs at being tricked, a thin trail of sake escaping her lip and trailed down her neck.

Kenshin grins as she became more sluggish. He licked the sake from her neck and kissed her lips again. He pushed his tongue to taste her sweetness once more, moaning at how good she feels in his arms, his hand now roaming across a weakened body. But he wanted more.

He guides her to face him and straddle his waist. Her new position props up her yukata openly, so her legs can spread, her womanhood slightly bare in the open. Kaoru wanted to push at his advances, but found her arms heavy. Nevertheless she attempted to hold onto his gi as she felt her body become heavier.

Kenshin only busied himself with pulling at her yukata ties. His brows creased, frustrated at finding it tightened to a knot. He held onto the hem in her front instead, and pulled it down to her waist, trapping her arms in the process. Her breasts now free & bopped on his face, he nuzzles in between her mounds as he holds her lower back for support. Then he pulls back and with an open mouth, he started suckling one, before transferring his attention to another.

His suckling on her soft flesh made her moan in her throat. But she forced it to not come out, still resisting despite feeling good. Her eyes closed, breathing heavily she leans forward, his arms her only support as her hand was still stuck at the yukata on her waist. He continued sucking on her nipples, licking her and nibbling on the cheeks of her breasts. "Oh Kenshin, I drank…too much…" Her eyes heavy, but she hears him saying, "…good." His tongue occasionally licks her soft flesh skin and trailing it to the other mound, his hand groping her flesh at the same time. She feels so weak as her husband expertly handled her, her head thrown back as he suckled at her hard and fast, the wetness in her thighs seemed to feel warmer.

She unintentionally bucks her hips onto his, and he hissed in surprise as he stopped tasting her. His hands harshly grab her hips, pulls it to him as he pushed back. Kaoru felt her womanhood brush against the cloth of his hakama, her wetness rubbing the hardness underneath and she lets out a moan.

Kenshin peers at her face from between her breasts, his amber eyes delighting in her flushed face. He puts one hand at the back of her head as he directs her to meet his gaze. "Your mouth…a little….", he couldn't even form what he wanted from her, but from her nod, she understood.

She takes out her hands free from the yukata, letting it fall on her hips. She slides away from his lap to crouch down on his thighs, her hand softly caressing his face then chest then his thighs to untie his yukata. It was easy enough to remove.

To be Continued...

A/N: *grin* please read & review


	4. Chapter 4

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own Ruruoni Kenshin.

Warning: This story contains adult situations, a lot of 'em... So if you're under 17 or don't read these stuff, read at your own risk. This is VERY graphic! Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Vocabulary (Hopefully it's correct, if not, feel free to suggest)  
danna-sama: **endearment for one's husband (in Kaoru's use here)**  
suman: **informal of saying _sorry_, short from sumanai  
**deshou: **right?(rhetorical)  
**dame**: (like reprimand or saying _don't_)  
**iiya**: from _iie, _which means 'no'  
**oide**: 'come here'

* Note: This is the CENSORED version. Please visit the other website adultfanfictionDOTnet for the complete more explicit version of this chapter. Sessha has done his best to censor this chapter, but please be aware that it still contains adult situations.

...

...

**Chapter 4: bedding danna-sama (part 2)**

Kenshin puts his hand on her head, patting her hair for her submission. She slowly disrobes him, almost lazily just tugging out at the cloth, the effect of sake still on her head. She didn't bother removing his yukata, just slipped it to his sides to bare his front body to her gaze as she bends low to her destination, Kenshin's hand gently directing her head down.

At last she grabs onto his manhood, full erect in need. He sees her tongue darted out from her mouth as she flicks it to taste him. He gasped at feeling her tongue, his manhood twitched in awakening as he breathes heavily and moaned at seeing her beautiful face tasting him. She focused on the head, licking the building liquid on the tip. She licked the top before she puts him inside her mouth.

Kenshin was shaking, her mouth is so wet and her tongue feels so sweet as it glides sensually on him. His wife pleasuring him below with her little mouth and the feel of her sucking him aroused him so. A strangled groan escaped his lips and his hand almost gripped her hair when he felt her take him inside her mouth. Slowly, Kaoru started bobbing her head on his length, sucking him hard as if wanting to swallow his essence. Kenshin could only breathe her name as he felt himself throb in excitement, his hips bopping slowly to her rhythm. Her mouth feels soooo good, his hand guiding her head to a good angle each time. "Oooh koishii~..", he whispers as he moaned and tilts his head back, his hips jolting whenever she teases him with short strokes of her tongue.

But now he wants to feel her body. His hips started to buck in tune with her sucking, his penis throbbing threateningly to spill, "Ah! …Koishii…no more…stop…" His teeth gritting at holding himself back, the hand on her head slowly grasping onto her hair as she bobbed up and down. He was getting more and more sensitive as her little mouth gliding his hardness and her tongue licking him sent shivers down his spine.

But Kaoru liked his taste, moaning at every suck she made. "Kao-ru…no~…", he begs, teeth grinding and grunting. But Kaoru still dazed, continued her play, moaning at his taste, her tongue once again licking at him, wanting more.

Feeling her flick her tongue there, Kenshin surprised, yanks her head away forcefully. She yelps in pain, and Kenshin's eyes popped open to immediately apologize. "AH! Suman~…suman~", he yelped to hushed words of calming his anxious wife, feeling guilty at losing control.

He lets go of her hair, and brushes his hand on her pained face as she whimpers with a slight pout, now sitting in front of him. He leans forward her figure as he plants a gentle kiss on her lips as an apology, his hand caressing her face gently. He rained kisses on her face to swipe off her confused frown, as if she was snatched away from her favorite toy. He caresses her face gently to ease her worries, just hovering over her as he tries to regain control of his body.

After a few moments of cooing, he started to kiss her fully again, tongue darting out to taste her sweet mouth as his other hand probed under her yukata and with his middle finger, he brushed against her to feel her wetness. She moaned into their kiss as he rubbed her there, and tapping her sensitive nub once in awhile before rubbing it in gentle circles causing her to buck her hips towards his hand.

When he slipped a finger in, Koru's hand snapped onto his probing fingers, she shakily wants to tug it away. "Ah! Iiya~…" She whimpers even as her body trembled in excitement, but he didn't give in.

"iiya?", he raised his eyebrows as if daring her to say no.

She leans on his chest instead trying to fight the building sensation on her insides. "Kenshin, mou, too much~…sake…head…spin." She says in-between panting heavily.

He smirks at that, "It's alright, koishii…" He kisses her again and whispered in a low, husky voice, "…give in to me…" But she only moaned as his finger started moving inside her. "AH koishii…" He breathes into her ear passionate words, licking her ear to her neck, breathing in her scent.

Then he kissed her lips to muffle her moans as he wiggles his fingers gently for bit, then he pushed his finger inside & pulled it out just as fast, only to push it back in and pull out again. He swallowed her moans, but the sweet 'plop' of flesh can be heard as he pushed his finger inside her.

"Oh, I'll make you feel so good koishii…", he promises her, while wishing to replace his finger with his * as he throbbed expectantly.

Pulling out his hand and licking his finger clean, he sits back and grabs her by the wrist. He tugs at her as she follows to sit onto his lap. "Oide (come here)…", he commands to her in a deep voice, and she submits to his plea. Her body felt heavy from what sake she had drank, but he carried her body like a feather as he positions her into his lap, her knees spread over his thighs.

His yukata fell from his shoulders, but he paid it no heed, his focus on her warm smooth skin brushing against his thighs. Even the yukata she wore held by the yukata tied on her waist made him warm.

As she kneeled with legs spread apart on his thighs he put both hands on the inside of her yukata covering her lower body and glided it upwards to her hips, revealing her center to his front. He held her hips higher as he held her hips suspended over him, Kaoru tries to balance herself by holding onto his shoulders. He pulled at her hips slowly into angle, then his one hand guides himself into her.

Kaoru could only mewl her pleasure. She couldn't help herself as she gently rubbed herself on his body, even the small movement felt good.

Kenshin felt her move and he met her with thrusts of his own. He held onto her hips as she moved about. Slowly at first, he'd catch her with his hips.

As the pleasure build, Kenshin wanted her more. He grabs onto her shoulders from behind so he could pull her whole body downwards harshly.

At first Kaoru held onto his shoulder for support, but soon the pleasure increased, she arched herself backwards and she held onto his bent knees behind her as she tried to pick up the pace. It was too much for her thighs to keep up and she could feel that Kenshin wanted it faster.

When her thighs finally gave in, and she started falling on her back, Kenshin hugged her close in mid-air as he pushed himself relentlessly into her, not wanting it to stop. He folded his leg under his knees so he could bend her backwards, and all the while moving into his wife, his yukata dropping lower to his wrists.

Encouraged at her action offering herself to him, Kenshin laid her fully on her back. He hurriedly removed his hands from his yukata and grabbed her raised knee under it, so he could put it on his arm. He leans forward effectively trapping that leg as he started moving against her once again. Kenshin threw back his head with a silent cry of passion at finally having his way with her.

The sake he drank loosened his self-control more than he expected. He kisses her to swallow her impassioned cries.

Kaoru moaned louder, Kenshin let go of her mouth. She became more impassioned at feeling his every move. Every stroke was intense. She couldn't think straight but she just couldn't get enough.

Kaoru held onto his arms as she couldn't keep up with the ruthless pace. She lifted her head to protest. She was going crazy with sheer pleasure as she moved her head from side to side, calling out to her husband's name.

Hearing his name, Kenshin opens heavily-lidded impassioned amber eyes to watch her make passionate cries in pleasure. Feeling proud at seeing his wife happy and taking pleasure, it encouraged him further. Without stopping his pace, he guides her face so he can lick at her lips, and give her a deep kiss, tongues tangling.

His stamina seemed to go on and on, and she was going crazy from dangling from release. In between her moans, she begged, "please…Ken…shin…danna-s—sama…on top…" He gave her a feral smirk at her request. He pushed himself deeply before hugging her by the waist and flipping them over.

"How do you want me, koishii?" He stares at her intently, observing what her plan is. Kaoru slowly pulls herself up, looking at her husband grinning at her. Still panting and cheeks red, she wants to turn around so she won't be conscious of his stare. She pulls away but he growls at her and gripped her hips.

"Kenshin~", she warned with a frown. She's on top now, she gets to have her way too. He narrowed his eyes on her, but lets her go with a frustrated frown. Kaoru bends down on top of his chest so she can kiss it away, and Kenshin automatically gropes her as it dangled on top of his body. "Mou~ impatient", she scolds his hand away, and turns around.

Kenshin tried to sit up, his elbows bent to watch her position her backside to him. He guides her hips as she moved to sit up on him.

Slowly Kaoru bobbed her body up & down, but just like before, she found it difficult to hold. She stretched forward so her elbows were on the mat, between Kenshin's legs. Although pleased with herself, the sake's effect made her a bit weak so she leans her head on her elbows, only her lower body moved her hips on his lap.

Kenshin groaned aloud. The view was just as delicious as the feeling. Soon he found he can match her pace. One elbow bent to support himself as he watched their union.

"Oh danna-…samaaa~", Kaoru pleads, looking behind her to Kenshin's face. 'She's ready…', and with that thought, Kenshin didn't hold back. They both held onto each other to reach their peak. They could feel it building up…until they both released.

After the initial shock, both their bodies still shaking from the sensation and still connected intimately, they slumped to the ground panting heavily, bodies shaking from the aftershock.

Kaoru was the first to stir, she moves backward into the welcoming arms of her husband. Kenshin hugged her possessively, still panting & shaken quite wildly. With trembling hands he tries to tie his yukata closed again, "Oh Kaoru~", and Kaoru smiles in return.

"Was it to danna-sama's expectations?", she asked mischievously despite her small voice at being sleepy. Embarrassed at enjoying being called that way, Kenshin pants, "Mou…Kaoru-dono…let…sessha…rest." She chuckled at how Kenshin tried to be serious in his admonishment of her. But soon, sleep claimed her as she felt the exhaustion and sake go into her head. With one last kiss on her sleeping face, Kenshin flipped the blanket over them.

...

To be Continued...

...

A/N: Sorry for the delay in the update. Sessha did his best to make this chapter as easy on the eyes as possible. The complete non-censored version posted on the other site. Feel free to review here or there. And more chapters to go..

Thank you to all who reviewed my previous chapters, gomen nasai for making you guys wait (^^;) Your reviews are much appreciated, sessha feels happy to know some readers find my writing um, stimulating..;) Sessha will do his best to do more! Ja ne~


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: sleepless night**

Author's Notes:

Hi! I have decided to separate the last chapter of " Savageness Uncontained" to a different story **" Sleepless Night"**. It can be read at my other account in adultfanfictionDOTnet (please read the warning before proceeding).

Reasons for separating the chapter would be so it can be read independently and it was too difficult to censor for this website (yes, it was too graphic). Sad to say though that part of the reason why the title of this story is actually because of that chapter. Pfft, oh well.

Please read there and review (either here or there). I will now set the status of this story as complete.  
Ja ne!


End file.
